bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Adding Friends
On January 21st, 2019, Codename Entertainment announced a new platform for Bush Whacker 2 -- the Codename Games site! New Changes For those of you migrating over from Big Fish Games, there's a whole slew of changes to the game that come along with the fact that Codename Games has a friends system. Become friends with people on the Codename Games site and you can make use of those friends while playing Bush Whacker 2. The Friends Bar -''' Probably the most obvious change. At the bottom of the screen you'll find the friends bar. You can see all your current in-game friends there. You can view their level, their profile, and quickly visit their ranch or mini-golf course. 'Friends Whacks -' Each friend can whack a set of bushes for you once every five days, as long as they were active within those five days. This is a great way to get a bunch of extra whacks in, especially if you're just shy of the energy needed to finish a quest. You don't get any XP for the whacks, but you get to keep everything they whack up. You can find the friend whack button next to the quick, power, and mana whack buttons. 'Small Energy Packs -' Instead of getting five small energy packs per day, you can now request small energy packs from your friends. You can receive and use up to 25 small energy packs per day. (every 20 hrs) 'Trinket Materials -' You can now request trinket crafting materials from your friends, instead of just having to buy it. You can send one request for material to each friend per day. 'Friend Helps (Ranch) -' Your friends can visit your ranch and click on your crops to make them better. Each crop can receive up to 10 helps, and each help increases the yield by 10%. Your friends can also help remove debris from your ranch and they can revive crops that have wilted. For each help they do, they'll get a small reward as well. 'Friend Helps (Blockers) -' Scattered throughout the world are static blockers that slow your progress. Previously you would just click to remove these blockers, but now that you have friends you must recruit them to help you remove them. Each friend can help once per day, and if you're shy on friends you can recruit a bonus free friend each day, or pay for additional bonus friends. 'Friend Helps (Events) -' This is available in most events. When you do turn-ins at event stations, your friends can help make the turn-ins grant you more event progress. Each friend can only help once at each station, but you can only send one of these requests per day. Up to 50 friends can help at each station in total. 'Friend Rankings -' See where you stand among your friends. Friend rankings show up on event dialog as well as overall score rankings. You can still see global rankings too, if you'd like. 'Auto purge -' becomes available when you have over 200 buddies, and deletes all players who have not played for over a month. How to add friends In order to protect players' privacy and discourage mass adding from other players you don't know, you need to share your Friends Link in order to get friends. You can find your Friends Link on your "My Account" page of the CNE Games site. Once you load your Account page you can find your Friends Link. Share it with people you want to become friends with and then can visit the page to add you as a friend. You will then get a notification that they want to be friends and you'll be able to accept the request on your Account page. Once you are friends on the CNE Games site, you can start to send them requests in-game, as long as they've given Bush Whacker 2 permission to access their friends list. Note in your privacy settings on your Account page you can enable an option to have your friend link show up in the profiles of people you're already friends with. In that case, other players who are visit that player's Friends Link can also find yours and add you as well. Step by Step Guide Courtesy of Duckie (CNE forum) 1. After logging on to BW2, hover your mouse over the top right of your screen. A drop down menu will appear saying "Welcome (Screen name)" and "My Account" below that. 2. Right click "My Account" to open to a new tab. Keeping both your game page and your profile page open will help make adding friends easier. 3. Your personal "Friends Link" will appear in the box at the top right of your profile page. Share this link with your friends so they can send you a friend request. '''Sharing your Link Share your personal Friends Link with other players by copying and pasting your link in chat, or in the "Add Me" '''section of the CNE forum. '''Finding Other Players Links: *Many players post their Friends Link in chat, or in the "Add Me" section of the CNE forum. Copy and paste their link in a new tab to go to their profile page. Click on “Send a Friend Request.” must be logged into the game *When on a players profile page, you will see a list of all of their friends. Click on any of the highlighted links to visit other players profiles and send friend requests. New Friend Requests will appear on the top right of your game page when you hover your mouse over it. Open your profile (right click for new tab) to view friend requests. - Once you are friends on the CNE Games site, you can send them in-game “Buddy” requests so you can view their level, their profile, and visit their ranch or mini-golf course. Just click on "Invite Friends," and select player names from the pop up menu. - Above the pink icon is another icon with 2 yellow circular arrows. Clicking this icon will refresh your Friends Bar, and any recently accepted buddies will show up in your Friends Bar. Help Requests View incoming requests from your friends for help with energy, unblocking paths, etc, by clicking on the pink icon located to the left of the Friends bar.